Conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays are inappropriate for use in multimedia applications because of their large volume. Therefore, many flat panel display techniques such as liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), and field emission display (FED) have been recently developed. These display techniques can manufacture a thin, light, short and small display, and thus these techniques are and will be the mainstream technology.
Flat panel displays possess advantages of high quality, small volume, and light weight, and are widely applied to various electronic products. Particularly in personal computers, notebook computers, and multimedia audio-video household appliances, flat panel displays gradually occupy a major part of the market. The flat panel display has to rotate horizontally to display the image for users at different positions.
Although a conventional display swivel normally provides a horizontal rotation function, the display may sometimes become loose on the display swivel due to looseness of fixing devices caused by frequent rotations. More seriously, the display may fall from the swivel so as to damage the display.